Outbreak
Outbreak is an upcoming American Action Zombie Survival Film directed by Michael Bay. Plot In the year 2020, 2 people, a father and his son, are in a car driving on the highway are trying to avoid a Zombie Outbreak in their hometown to reach a quarantined Dome City before the gates close. When the car breaks down, the father and the son are attacked by zombies, Jeff, the father, not wanting his son to die, tells his son to take his machete and run to the Dome City, the son does as his father asks and makes a break for it, only to stop when he hears his father scream as the zombies get him. The distraction costs the son as he isn't able to reach the quarantine city in time. 5 Years Later, Kevin, the son, has gathered several new weapons and has joined a group of survivors to fight the Zombie Outbreak. After the quarantine city closed it's doors, once a week, the government send out airdrop crates containing canisters filled with an Anti Virus Drug that must be taken every 24 hours to prevent those bitten from becoming infected. Kevin works as the teams retriever and works to locate the crates and retrieve as many canisters as he can find. After fighting off hordes of Zombies with his father's machete, Kevin is able to reach the crate, only to find it empty, but on his way back to his teams base, notices a spare canister filled with the anti virus drug. Kevin returns to the inn which his team uses as a base, his team consisting of Pyrotechnics expert, Maria Benjamin, the team's alcoholic demolitions expert, Travis Hakan, the arrogant and cocky parkour expert, Scott Lakewood, Scott's girlfriend and blade expert, Alice Charles, the team's inventor, Debbie Smith, the team's medic, Vance Curtis, Russian Powerlifting Champion, Svetlana Kozlov, Svetlana's Cage Fighting Brother, Dimitri Kozlov, and the team's leader and Maria's boyfriend, Jack Ethan. Kevin hands Vance the anti virus drug, which Vance loads into an injector gun to inject Maria, who was bitten a few days before Kevin joined the team. More Plot To Be Added... Cast *'Dylan O'Brien as Kevin Redd'- The film's main protagonist, an orphan who spent 5 years wondering the world, at first his only weapon was his father's machete, but after meeting the team, he was also armed with an AK-47, Dual Weilded Pistols, Wrist Mounted Turret Guns, a Tomahawk and a hockey stick. He has the most weapons out of anyone of the team, Jack explains that he has the most weapons because since he's out of the base the most to hunt down canisters of the anti virus drug, he'd need the most protection. **'Davis Cleveland as Young Kevin' *'Haley Ramm as Maria Benjamin'- The film's secondary protagonist, Kevin's best friend and love interest. She is a pyrotechnics expert and the daughter of a serial arsonist. She lost her sister in the zombie outbreak while her sister was trying to protect her. 5 days before the team met Kevin, she was bitten by a zombie and requires daily anti virus drug intakes to prevent her from turning. She is armed with a flamethrower, a flare gun, a fire axe and a dynamite crossbow. *'Cameron Monaghan as Travis Hakan'- The team's alcoholic demolitions expert. He is originally from Scotland. He lost his grandmother in the zombie outbreak when she was bitten, at her own request, Travis killed her before she turned. He is armed with a grenade launcher, several standard grenades, an axe and a riot shield. *'Ross Lynch as Scott Lakewood'- An arrogant and cocky sports expert and parkour expert. He lost his brother in the zombie outbreak when he was attacked by a horde of zombies and his gun ran out of ammo. He is armed with a double barrel shotgun, a walther PPK pistol and a baseball bat. *'Natalie Alyn Lind as Alice Charles'- Scott's girlfriend and the team's blade and knife expert. She lost her father in the zombie outbreak when he was killed in an explosion at a chemical plant. She is armed with a bowie knife, a longsword, a meat cleaver and a six barrel revolver. *'Lucy Hale as Debbie Smith'- The team's inventor and Maria's best friend. She is a lesbian who lost her girlfriend in the zombie outbreak when she was attacked by another gang of survivors. Debbie is armed with a 1911 Handgun, a Benelli M4 Shotgun and a Wrench. *TBA as Vance Curtis- The team's Jamaican Medical expert. A former medical student who lost his entire family in the zombie outbreak, when his entire family were turned to zombies, he killed them to survive. He is armed with a poison dart launcher, a syringe launcher which he uses to help heal his friends, and a bone saw. *'Catherine Joy Perry as Svetlana Kozlov'- A Russian Powerlifting Champion and 2 time Fitness Competition Champion. Svetlana is the strongest member of the team. She and her brother Dimitri both lost their parents in the zombie outbreak to unknown causes. She is armed with a Thompson Submachine Gun, a Chainsaw, a Combat Shotgun and a Sledgehammer. *'Kyle Myers as Dimitri Kozlov'- A Russian MMA Fighter and Multi Time Cage Fighting Champion. Dimitri is Svetlana's twin brother. He is armed with an AA12 Shotgun, a Chainsaw Machine Gun, a katana and a Mosin Nagant Rifle. *'Glen Powell as Jack Ethan'- The film's main antagonist, the team's former leader and Maria's boyfriend for the first half of the film. When Kevin realizes that Jack was only interested in looking out for himself, the entire team abandons him and assign Kevin as the new leader. Jack goes insane and tries to destroy the gates to the quarantine dome city to spread the Zombie Virus, only for him to be killed by Kevin. He is armed with a 50 Caliber Sniper Rifle, a mini Uzi, a Bow and Arrows and a Mining Pickaxe. *'Hugh Jackman as Jeff Redd' Eva Mendes, Ray Stevenson, Uma Thurman, Karl Urban, Ray Park, Abigail Breslin, Dolph Lundgren, Holland Taylor, Thomas Jane, Jai Courtney, Will Smith, Keke Palmer, Aaron Yoo, Jon Cryer, Joel Kinneman, Rebecca Romjin & Victoria Justice have all been cast in unspecified roles. Category:Horror Category:Action/Adventure Category:Movies Category:Live-action films Category:Drama Category:Survival Horror Category:Zombie films Category:Michael Bay-directed films